S S Bros: The Rise of Black Arms
by Nintendo-Paramount1104
Summary: Based on the movie, G. I. JOE: The Rise of Cobra. Fox and Falcon team up with an elite force to stop the Black Arms from changing the world into their own image. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the movie, G. I. JOE: The Rise of Cobra. Here's the cast.

**G. I. JOE**

Duke Hauser: Fox McCloud (StarFox)

Ripcord: Captain Falcon (F-Zero)

General Hawk: Mario (Super Mario Bros)

Scarlett: Zero Suit Samus (Metroid)

Heavy Duty: Solid Snake (Metal Gear)

Snake Eyes: Kasumi (DOA) Yeah, a girl is playing this part

Breaker: Slippy Toad (StarFox)

**Cobra**

Cobra Commander/ Rex Lewis/ Doctor: Bill Grey (StarFox)

Destro: Panther Caruso (StarFox)

Baroness: Krystal/ Kursed (StarFox)

Storm Shadow: Ayane (DOA)

Zartan: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06)

* * *

Chapter 1

It is a dark night as a group of horses are carrying a prison cell to a fortress. Subtitles appear below saying, "SAURIA, 1641"

"Panther Caruso, you pig, you've been found guilty of treason for the sale of military arms to the enemies of our Lord, King Trickar, even whilst you sold arms to our Lord himself," explained the guard.

"Your king is a vile bag of filth who murders his own allies. I should have charged him double," Caruso growled as he is placed on a chair. "You tried to overthrow the Crown in conspiracy with its enemies. Unlike your simpleton king, his enemies know that it is the true Caruso destiny not simply to supply arms, but to run the wars!"

"Do you have anything else to say before the sentence is carried out?" asked the guard.

"Yes, I do. Clan Caruso is far greater and more powerful than any of you could ever imagine. My sons will continue to rise long after I am gone, as will their sons and, God willing, their sons. It shall not end with my death!"

"We are not going to kill you, Caruso. We're going to make an example of you!" a mask is taken out of a fireplace and is heading towards the prisoner's face. "So that no man, woman nor child may ever see your treacherous face again, you shall wear this mask for the term of your natural life."

"No! No! No!" Panther tried to resist but the mask is placed on as he shrieks in pain.

Title goes off saying, _**S. S. Bros: The Rise of Black Arms**_

It is now present as we focus on the VATO Building. Inside Panther Caruso is talking about military plans of a new weapon.

"For nearly 4 centuries, my ancestors have been the greatest creators of weaponry in the world," Caruso continues. "But perhaps in this century, I'll outdo them all. Nanomites, perfect little soldiers originally developed to isolate and kill cancer cells. But at WARS Industries, and with the help of a little VATO funding, we discovered how to program them to do almost anything."

"For example, eat metal," Caruso shows a video footage of a giant tank. "Watch this test of the world's first nanomite warhead," a soldier fires a warhead full of the nanomites onto the tank. "Each of these warheads contains 7 million nanomites and has the ability to eat anything from a single tank to an entire city," the nanomites begin eatting the tank. "As you can see, it quickly converts to eating any and all material in its path," as Caruso continued on, the tank was completely gone.

"Once unleashed, the nanomites will not stop, ever. Once the target has been destroyed, the launcher triggers a kill switch unique to each warhead that short-circuits the nanomites, preventing any unwanted destruction."

While Caruso was talking, a man with a red hat was watching along with a woman by his side.

Next scene shows a fox and a muscular man by his side. They were Fox McCloud and Captain Robert Falcon. (I came up with Falcon's first name). Caruso's voice is heard.

"Gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce that tomorrow morning, your first order of nanotech warheads ships from my factory in Xbox. Weapons case on the move. ETA 2 minutes to NATO team."

"All right, listen up," Fox begins talking to his convoy. "VATO wants the best of the best. That's why we're here. We got Panthers front and back. RHINO's carrying the package in the middle. Minimum distance at all times. Apaches are covering us from overhead. Detail, attention. Fall out, boys."

"Captain McCloud, Mr. Caruso requires a signature," said an officer.

"Not gonna explode, is it?" Falcon joked as he sign the clipboard.

"They're not weaponized yet, and the kill switches are inside. All the same, I'd avoid potholes if I were you."

Falcon showed an expression of fear on his face. He walked up to the closest soldier and said, "Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Put that in the RHINO, would you? All right, ladies! Mount up!" Falcon ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The convoy is driving up and down through the mountains.

"Okay, Apaches, we're heavy, so keep your eyes open," Fox ordered as he was driving.

"Roger that. Skies are clear all the way to Xbox," said the pilot.

"Hey, Fox, I've been thinking," Falcon spoke.

"You know, I warned you about that," Fox said.

"I've been thinking about where we should transfer to."

"Don't say the Air Force," Fox groaned.

"The Air Force!"

"What did I say? I thought we were done with this conversation," Fox said.

"You were done with this conversation, not me. You know, I've been flying since I was 13 years old."

"13 years old," Fox chanted. "You know, I don't think your dad's crop-duster counts as hours logged."

"I'm talking jets, man. Jets. And you know I qualify every time we're on leave."

"You want to get up in the air?" Fox asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll buy you a trampoline," Fox said sarcastically.

"I filled out the application," Falcon announced.

"Really? They accept those in crayon?" Fox joked.

"Come on, dude. Give me one good reason why not."

"'Cause I want to be on the ground, in the fight, not flying over it."

"Whatever happen to those Arwing days?" Falcon asked.

"All that is in the past."

"Pioneer 1, this is Pioneer 2, going night vision," said Pilot 2 as nightfall begins.

"Roger that. Go ahead and back off. Give me some separation," Pilot 1 said.

"Pioneer 1, this is Pioneer 2. Going NVS."

"Roger," Fox heard them.

Falcon is looking at a GPS when he turns to Fox and said, "Hey, Fox, weren't we supposed to meet up with the recon team at 40 klicks?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, we just passed kilometer 41," Falcon reminded him.

Fox's face turns into shock as he orders, "Eyes out, eyes out!"

"Sweep's still clear, sir," Pilot 1 said.

"Roger that. There's nothing up here but us," Pilot 2 said.

Farther above the convoy is a strange aircraft that is hovering above them and then flew off.

"Tom, put a self-test on the flare and start to scan for..."

The strange, sinister-looking aircraft flies right by the choppers and fires a strange torpedo at Chopper 1.

"Holy..." before Pilot 1 could finish, he is hit and falls to the ground, hitting the convoy.

"What the hell is that?" Fox asked.

"Pioneer 1, you've been hit," Pilot 2 said.

"Stop! Bird down! Bird down!" Fox announced to the convoy.

"Back up! Back up! Back up!" Falcon panicked.

"All units, we are under attack! They're after the warheads!" Fox said. "Pioneer 2, engage!"

"Put that asshole on the ground!" Falcon order.

"Roger that. Put some hurt on this guy!" Pilot 2 ordered the gunman. "Tommy guns. Firing, firing, firing!"

The bullets started firing at the aircraft but didn't make a dent on it.

"Missiles armed. Match and shoot. Match and shoot! Missiles off!" Pilot 2 said as they fired missiles at the aircraft. The aircraft was too fast as it turned sharply to fire on the missiles. "They shot them right out of the air!" The aircraft fired another volley of strange torpedoes at Chopper 2. "Oh, my God."

"Pioneer 2 is down! We've lost our air! They're boxing us in!" Fox shouted. "All units, fan out! I repeat, all units, fan out! I want SAMs on that thing! Light him up! Light him up!" The aircraft was coming around. "He's coming around. Get those .50s on him!"

"Incoming!" Falcon shouted.

"Hold on!" Fox said.

The aircraft shot the vehicle Fox and Falcon were in as it flew up and fell down upside down. Fox and Falcon survived the crash as Fox looks over to Falcon and asked, "You okay?

"Yeah, but my leg is pinned," Falcon groaned. "What the hell was that?"

"Come on, we gotta get in this fight," Fox said as he tried to pull Falcon out.

"Careful, my leg!"

"Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go, get up, come on!" Fox tried pulling Falcon out.

"Fox, you gotta go get those warheads!"

"Shut up! I gotta get you out of here first!"

The aircraft came down and landed as a bunch of armed officers came down along with a female purple vixen. They walked down and began firing on the soliders. The vixen turned and saw Fox trying to help Falcon.

"Fire at the opening! Right side, right side!" ordered the soldiers.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Fox urged.

"My damn leg!" Falcon kept reminding him. Fox managed to get Falcon out as he carried him off to a safe distance.

"You wait here, okay?" Fox said as he set Falcon down on a tree and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Falcon asked.

"I gotta go get that case," Fox said and ran off. "Air Force, right."

Before Fox could grab the case, one of the officers stopped him and pointed a gun at him.

"Don't move!" said the officer.

Fox prepared for the worst when the vixen made the officer lower his gun. The vixen took off her glasses and said, "Hello, Fox."

Fox recognized her immediately. "Krystal?"

Krystal smiled and them whacked him upside the head. "Now, you have to admit, you had that coming."

Now she was about to kill him when another aircraft came into the scene. Coming out was Kasumi. She started attacking the officers with her sword, stars, and a gun. Krystal saw this, took the case, and ran. Fox began following her as the girl watches him go. "Krystal! Krystal!"

The officers still attack has some are being hit by paralyzer shots. They are coming from Samus (**A/N: she wears the outfit from Metroid: Other M**) as she continues shooting. She shoots one officer but misses. The officer starts heading towards her as she hides behind a turn-over Hummer. She rewinds the video on her Paralyzer to make a precise shot. She is about when the officer shoots the Hummer. She feels the effect and drops her gun just as she pulled the trigger. She finds her gun and tries to grab it when the officer place his foot on it and points his gun at her.

"Bye-bye," he said. He was about to shoot when the Paralyzr shot came around and hit him. He explodes as the woman protects herself from the explosion.

"Krystal! Krystal!" Fox continues to follow Krystal. He catches her and makes her drop the case.

Krystal pushes Fox off and is about to kill him when bullets start hitting all around her. They came from a machine gun manned by a Solid Snake on the aircraft.

"Don't make me shoot a woman," he warned Krystal. The sinister aircraft comes back and fires the strange torpedoes at Snake's plane. "Incoming!" Snake said as his aircraft turns and misses the torpedoes. "Whoa!"

The aircraft comes and picks up Krystal as she disappears without the case. Fox watches her go as he sees Samus, Snake, Kasumi, and Slippy Toad walk towards him.

"Stand down. Stand the hell down!" Fox points his gun at them.

"Put the weapon down, sir," Slippy said.

"We're not the enemy," Samus told him

"Pointing your weapons at me doesn't make you my friend, now, does it?"

"Please hand over the case, sir," Slippy ordered him.

"I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't know who they are, and until I find out, I'm not lowering anything and I ain't handing anything over."

"If it weren't for us, you'd be out there with the rest of your boys," Snake reminded him. "So hand over the case."

"What's your unit?" Fox asked.

"That's classified," said Samus.

"Someone would like to have a word with you," said Slippy as he places a piece of machinery on the ground. The machinery revealed the man with the red hat.

"State-a your name and rank," said the man.

"You first," Fox said.

"My team just saved-a your life, son. This is-a the part where you get to say thank you."

"Those aren't the words that come to mind right now. I wasn't told anything about any support for this mission, so why don't you tell your team to stand down? We could turn this into one big turkey shoot."

"Yep," said Falcon, now feeling better as he points his gun to the crowd. But Kasumi stops him by having her sword by his throat. "Or not."

"Easy, Falcon," said the man with the red hat.

"How do you know me?"

"Expert marksman, second in your battalion. Weapons specialist, jet qualified."

"I told you," Falcon reminded Fox.

"Not now, Falcon."

"My name is General Mario. Perhaps you've heard of me, Fox," said Mario.

"General Mario. Nintendo, VATO forward command," Fox noted.

"Yeah, that was-a my last job. I'm in a whole new outfit now."

Slippy walks to Fox as he pointed his gun at him. "Hey, I just need to deactivate the tracking beacon for security," said Slippy.

"Put down that weapons case, son, and let us deliver those warheads," Mario said.

"No way. I signed for them. It's my mission, my package. I carry them, I deliver them."

"Well, that's-a just fine, but you seem to be a little short of transportation right now, so my Team Alpha will deliver you to me."

"And where exactly are you, sir?" Fox asked.

Mario smiled and said, "Come see for yourself."


End file.
